Jealousy
by YaoiYaoi4Ever
Summary: When two friends meet again where one dislikes the other and the one who's being disliked likes them you get Lucas and Alex. These two were friends ever since the 3rd grade and they were best friends until Lucas screwed up and made his premature move. He moved to New York only to see Alex again 5 years later. Will they get along as a awakening assault occurs? Welcome to Jealousy!
_**Girl Meets World**_

 _ **Jealousy**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Meeting Again & Secrets**_

 _Year 1, April 25_ _th_ _. 2016_

 _It's like really early in the morning and I'm thinking about someone I knew a long time ago. They had light-brown skin and chocolate eyes. It was a boy so that's a little weird for me to think about a boy in the morning. I don't know who it is or what I did with them it's just that I think they are really important to me. I got school in a few hours I really need to go back to sleep o else I'll fail the math test which is really hard or I think it is._

 _-Lucas Friar_

I licked my index finger and used my pen to write on the wetness of my finger. I then rubbed my index finger on the corner of the page smearing ink just like all the other pages to mark that I completed that entry. I opened the nightstand drawer which was beside my bed that was cluttered with money, papers, and my lamp that had shined brightly. Inside that drawer there was nothing but pens and pencils and sticky notes that I could use later. I tossed the notebook inside and quietly closed the drawer and turned the knob on my lamp for it to turn off. I lay in the darkness thinking about the boy a long time ago; over and over a word passed through my mind 'Love'. I tossed and turned for a few seconds then I stopped and closed my eyes counting sheep which always helps me fall asleep.

 _Later that Day…_

It turns out that the math test wasn't hard and it was something we just reviewed so I breezed through it with no worries. Riley, Maya, and Farkle were in their usual little group talking about school, home, and a little bit of other things. I sat at my desk thinking about the next class Mr. Matthews aka Riley's dad who also taught Social Studies. It was 11:50 we got to lunch at 12:10 so it was just a 20 minute journey I would have to survive. I was wearing a plain plaid shirt that was red and green with a little bit of yellow somewhere due to a mustard stain a few weeks ago. Mr. Matthews started writing on the board with the long piece of chalk and he boxed the two words in and set the chalk down on his table. The two words was a phrase and the phrase was 'Free Time' and everyone started to move around the room finding their friends. Mr. Matthews then walked out the room.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Farkle had moved on over to me to talk and he tilted his head at me. I was kind of sad for no reason. "You look sad, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just feeling empty right now." I said and I rested my head in my arms on my desk. "Can I confide something in you?"

Farkle moved a little closer so I could whisper in his ear but he whispered in mine. "What?"

"I woke up this morning thinking about this boy," I stopped and I kept whispering. "I think he's someone really important to me."

Farkle only moved back a little and he stared at the floor. "Who was it?"

I only shook my head and stared at the ceiling. "I would tell you if I knew their name."

"Well, do they go to this school or something?" Farkle asked shrugging and looked over at Riley and Maya who stared at him for a bit then started talking again.

"No, I think I met them a long time ago." I kept staring at the ceiling and puffed out air frustrated. "I feel like they are here now."

 _ **Regular POV**_

"I don't know," Farkle continued to stare at the floor and he then stopped and smiled at Lucas. "Lucas, a new kid just enrolled here like just a few days ago."

"Farkle if you are trying to cheer me up by making up someone imaginary it's not working." Lucas said and he stared at the door and he saw a boy.

"I'm not making it up!" Farkle exclaimed and he patted Lucas on the back and Lucas moved Farkle's hand out of the way still staring at the door. "What?"

Farkle then looked towards the door too and continued to stare for a minute before walking to the door slowly. "Farkle what are you doing?" Lucas stood up from his desk. "Who is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Farkle said opening the door slowly and he stepped out silently and Lucas saw a glimpse of light-brown skin.

"Was that 'him'?" Lucas said to himself and he walked towards the Riley and Maya who stared at Lucas as he walked over. 'Farkle that little bastard doesn't want to talk huh? I'll find out through them instead.'

"Lucas you seem a little disturbed." Maya pointed to his fists which were balled up. "I don't like it."

"What?" He questioned and he looked at his fist and stretched it out. "Okay thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." Maya said smiling and she then looked around the room for Farkle. "Where's Farkle?"

"Yeah that's kind of what I was going to ask." Lucas crossed his arms frowning. Riley was looking around nervously and Maya turned around to look at Riley. Lucas then glared at Riley making her stop looking around. "Riley, you know something about this don't you?"

"No." She answered quickly and she got up from her desk. Maya then got up from her own desk and stood in Riley's face. Riley then leaned towards Maya's ear and whispered some words. "Remember?" was the last word she said before sitting back down.

"Okay, should we tell him?" Maya said wiggling her somewhat thick eyebrows. Riley nodded and Maya looked at Lucas with a smiling face. "Farkle got a boyfriend."

Lucas then stared at her with no emotion. "What?" he asked. "He got a boyfriend?"

"Yep and it is Alex Newman the new kid." Maya said frowning and arching her eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Lucas stared at the door and shook his head. "Lucas, are you jealous?"

"No, but that name I know him." Lucas then walked towards the door and opened it. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He said Alex and him were going to lunch outside of school." Maya said and Riley looked towards Lucas.

"They went to Pizza Pete's." she said silently and Lucas then rushed out the door. "I don't think this is going to be good."

"Should we go?" Maya said worried.

"Yeah, this is romance so it'll be fun!" Riley said gleefully and Maya smiled and the two rushed out the door after Lucas.

 _ **At Pizza Pete's**_

"So Alex what do you want from the menu?" Farkle asked with Alex's hand in his. Alex was blushing a bit but then he stopped to see the little restraint door fly open. Farkle's back was to the door so he didn't see anything. Farkle had finished eating a yummy breadstick.

"Looks like a friend of yours are here to see you Farkle." Alex mumbled. Alex stared at a boy who held the door open for two other girls to walk in. Farkle arched his eyebrows turning around.

"Lucas, Maya, Riley what are you three doing here?" Farkle asked hesitantly releasing his grip on Alex's hand. "Alex, go back to the school." Farkle whispered and Alex stood up from the table walking towards the door. Riley and Maya were walking towards Farkle and Lucas followed behind slowly and he then ran towards the door blocking Alex.

"Hey!" Alex complained and he stared up at the tall teen.

"Hey is for horses," Lucas said and Alex pouted. "What are you doing here in New York, Lex?"

The name Lex struck Alex in the chest hard. He turned around and he walked towards a nearby gallery and took a pepper shaker from the gallery and put some pepper on his hand. He walked back to Lucas and he opened his hand and had blown the pepper onto Lucas's shirt and Lucas started sneezing. "Don't ever call me that got it?" Alex then pushed Lucas who was sneezing out of his way and walked on the dirty pavement towards the school which was 1 and a half blocks away.

"Farkle, what were you thinking when we said you should surprise him with something he likes?" Riley scolded Farkle bonking him on the head with a closed fist.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he exclaimed staring at the two girl hurt.

"You disobeyed us." Maya said with crossed arms and she snapped her fingers and Riley slapped Farkle upside the head. "We didn't say take Alex on a date."

"It wasn't a date it-"Farkle was cut off by Riley hitting him again. "Ow!"

"It was a date you two were holding hands."Lucas stepped in sneezing for the last time over the basket of breadsticks. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Lucas, where's Alex?" Maya turned to him quickly worried. "Come on spit it out."

"He went somewhere I don't know."Lucas said and he frowned at an angered Maya. "I had pepper blown up my nose and crap; don't blame me!"

"Ugh!" Maya yelled and the restaurant was empty so she could yell as loud as she wanted. "Farkle, my good idiotic fiend." She smiled deviously and then slammed her hand on the table. "Where is Alex?" she spoke slowly.

"Uh," Farkle nervously thought. "He went to the…." Farkle stopped and he heard a phone ringing. He took out his ringing phone and saw that it was Alex calling. He answered the phone and all he heard was screaming and shouting. "Alex!"

"What's wrong?" Riley asked hastily worried.

"It's a gang or something and they got Alex." Farkle said putting his phone away and he stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go get him."

"Where's Lucas?" Maya asked. The three then heard the door of the small building close.

 _ **When he left…. (Alex POV)**_

I cannot believe we met again in New York. I don't like it here if he's here with me. Either I'm going back to Texas or he is because I'm not going though being stuck with him again. I walked down the dirty white pavement my shoes making somewhat a clapping sound every time the bottom hit the ground. My pants had some tears in them exposing my lower thigh and knees. My shirt was black so I absorbed the nonexistent sun's heat through the shirt. I was wearing a white leather jacket that had black lining. I walked past an alley but something shiny caught my eye and I walked in that alley. I think it was a gold dollar or something else that was very shiny.

"Hey!" someone yelled from above. "You're in Death Alley!" Then someone landed in front of me with a leather jacket and pocket knife at hand. "Are you a gang member?"

"Umm no but I'm sure that I don't want to be one either." I turned around and then there was another guy with a pocketknife. "What the heck?"

"You're not leaving hand over all your stuff even your clothing." The guy behind me said silently and I then tapped my phone which was in my back pocket. "What's that?"

"It's just a box with pastels in it."I lied and I walked towards the 2nd gang member who had appeared behind me. "Have a good day."

"You're still not going anywhere princess." The 1st gang member said and he pulled the hood of my leather jacket pulling me back. He then pushed me down and I grunted from the fall. "You screwed up; you can't call anyone for an emergency princess.

 _ **Regular POV**_

"Calling Farkle please hold." The siri phone said and Alex got annoyed.

"Calling for backup?" The 1st gang member said. "That's not very ladylike."

"I'm not a girl!" Alex yelled and he turned over and stood up to punch the gang member in the stomach weak.

"Weakling." He said and he pushed Alex down again. "Oh yeah not a gang member you die." He pulled the switchblade out and then footsteps stopped him in his tracks. Other gang members mysteriously crept from behind the trash cans and watched.

"Get away from the boy now." Growled out a boy and it was Lucas. Lucas walked towards the 2nd gang member who threw a knife at him and it hit Lucas in the arm. Blood started to ooze out of the cut and Lucas stopped and picked up the bloody pocket knife. He threw it to the side and kept walking towards the two gang members. It was a good boost of adrenaline if he didn't feel that much pain. The two gang members then backed away. "Go and don't touch him ever again got it?" The other gang members except the first two ran off.

"Okay sir!" and they ran away fearfully mistaking Lucas for an adult.

"Lucas, aren't you hurt?" Alex got up from the ground and he ran to Lucas checking the wound. "Lucas, we need to get it cleaned." Lucas only stared at the boy with no emotion and he smiled putting his hand on Alex's head.

"You always are going to be my doctor?" Lucas said laughing weakly.

"Shut up and keep laughing." Alex ordered and Lucas looked at the white streak in Alex's hair. Alex had an emergency plastic bag for emergencies like a cut or broken leg.

"What's that in your hair?"Lucas asked running his fingers over it slowly and Alex shivered. "Did you get struck by lightning?"

"No!" Alex said blushing. "I kind of had a bleach accident and it was supposed to turn blond but it turned white."

"I think it's cute." Lucas sounded groggy. Unbeknownst to Lucas, Alex injected a needle in his arm. It was an anesthetic.

"Don't call me cute." Alex said and pulled the needle out of his arm and moved to the left and let Lucas fall to the ground. "I have a boyfriend."

"Put your hands up!" yelled someone in front of Alex and it was the NYPD. "Was the Death Alley gangsters here?"

"Yes sir!" Alex yelled back putting his hands up slowly. "Why?"

"You two are going into witness protection!" the police officer said quickly and he ran towards Alex and picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Alex yelled at him. "Put me down!"

"You're now under witness protection that means I protect you from each and everything in this alley." The police officer said picking up Lucas's limp body. "What did you do to him?"

"Put him on an anesthetic." Alex said and the Police officer started walking. "He got cut he's bleeding on your vest."

"Well I can wash it out." The police officer said. "I'll be taking you two back to the station so we will alert your parents of this matter."

"Does that mean were going somewhere too?" Alex asked plainly lifting up his head. "Cause I'd rather be separated from Lucas than share a place with him."

"Yes but you will share an apartment that the FBI will pay the bills and furniture while getting paid more than those bills." Alex listened as they had arrived at the police station. "That was quick we were caught up in talking."

"Yeah we were." Alex agreed smiling and the police officer set him down on the station steps. "What now that we're here, officer?"

"Go inside and call your parents and your friends." He said and they walked up the steps and went inside.

 _ **5 Hours Later (Lucas POV)**_

I woke up having a panic attack a few minutes ago and Alex walked out the room shaking his head whispering 'Idiot'. My mom and dad were here sitting beside me in the large long chair shaking me lightly. "Lucas?" My mom was massaging my head.

"Hey Mom, Alex got me with the anesthetic." I said looking at her smiling. "I think he'll be my local doctor from now on."

"Lucas, we know how you feel about Alex," My mom had stopped massaging my head. "You two are going back to Texas."

"No! We can't go!" I yelled sitting up from my mother's lap. "The incident will happen again if we're left alone again!"

"That was three years ago when you didn't know yourself!" she yelled back. "You are maturing so you should know how to control your feelings."

The door of the lounge room slowly opened and a streak of grey hair came into view then black. It was my little doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Friar I've decided."

"Yes?" My father said sitting up paying attention to Alex. "What is it?"

"I've decided that I will go to Texas with Lucas." Alex said calmly and he walked in and stood in front of me and my family. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Alex you didn't have to say yes…" I said trailing off and three more people had walked in. Farkle had stood beside the shorter Alex who smiled at Farkle and I fumed inside. Riley and Maya walked in and they stood cheerfully but I knew on the inside they were sad I was leaving.

Farkle had tapped Alex's shoulder and Alex turned towards him and Farkle held up his watch towards Alex's face. "Um I got to go with Farkle somewhere."

"Go, its okay." My mom said calmly and I stood up suddenly and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Lucas let me go." And I looked at my hand and he looked at me with hateful eyes. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Let's go Alex." Farkle tugged on Alex's right arm. "Lucas let him go."

"Oh… Sorry I spaced out for a minute there." I lied and let go of his arm. "Go on." Farkle and Alex ran out of the lounge hands locked together Alex following after Farkle. "Where are they going?" I questioned Maya and Riley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar, can we take Lucas out for a movie?" Riley asked politely.

"Sure just bring him back in one piece and here's some money." My dad stood up and pulled out his wallet. He opened the wallet and pulled out five twenty dollar bills. "Here, be safe you three."

"We will." We said in unison. Riley received the money walking out the door

"You do expect Farkle to tell us everything." Maya had grabbed my right arm and we walked out the lounge. "Okay, Friar, here's the news: you're jealous." She squeezed my arm and I hissed at the pain.

"Who would I be jealous of?" I asked and we took a turn and saw police walking around in that hallway. The doors had then closed meaning Farkle and Alex just left the station.

"Alex's and Farkle's relationship, you've been acting weird." Riley said from behind us. "Walk towards that janitor closet."

"I just knew about it!" I yelled silently.

"Well looks like Alex's and your predicament had spun out of control back in good old Texas." Riley said.

We walked towards the janitor closet and a police officer came up to us. "How are you kid's doing today?"

"Good sir." I answered and the officer then raised his eyebrow. "Hey aren't you the one who had bled on my vest?"

"I don't know, sir, I was out cold." I answered again and Maya then smiled. "Maya what are you smiling for?"

"Shut up, Friar." She whispered. "Thank you sir for saving my friends life; he wouldn't be here right now if you didn't see them."

"You're welcome little missy." He said bowing and he walked around us.

"Maya you sure know how to charm someone." I complimented. "How'd you do it?"

"That wasn't fake you dumb butt." She let go of my arm and walked towards the entrance doors. "You guys coming or not?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley said sarcastically walking from behind me. "I'm going with her."

"Lucas?" Maya looked at me with arched eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Alright I'm coming, but what movie are we going to see?" I walked towards them and Maya turned her back to me.

"Actually were going to go see someone perform." Maya said and she walked out the door. Riley and I looked at each other and we ran out the doors and saw Maya already down the stairs walking towards a nearby bus stop.

"Maya wait up!" I yelled and I ran down the steps of the building grabbing the railing. Riley did the same but faster because she wasn't the one who was injured.

"Come on he'll be on in a few minutes at Pizza Pete's!" she yelled and she ran past the bus stop.

"Come on Lucas." Riley said calmly waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm injured and now recovering what can I do about!?" I exclaimed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Be a man you big baby." She then ran off in the same direction as Maya. Now I was all alone on this street looking at the sun go down slowly and I sighed. I started to slowly run and then I picked up a little speed and started with a good sprint. Pizza Pete's should be 2 blocks from here as I know it. I was thinking about next diary entry I would make. But then my mind wandered off to the Death Alley gangsters, man were they some bad people. I know that they are super dangerous and since Alex's and my faces were seen by some of those gangsters we would either be robbed or even killed if seen again. I don't want that to happen but nor do I want the 'incident' to happen either between Alex and I. The 'incident' was really bad and caused some havoc on Alex and I. A little summary of what happened is when two minors really like each other and decide to date. Alex is really bipolar towards me and acts like he doesn't want to even hang around me and I want to change the way he acts but I don't know how. Oh wow I think I just came up with my diary entry for tonight. And also I just arrived at Pizza Pete's too pretty cool for me to be kind of autonomous.

"Ah, finally here, I didn't break a sweat, I think." I said in relief and unsure of myself. I walked in the door and the owner Pete Ziti smiled widely at me.

"Hello, Lucas how you been?"

"Never felt any better ever since that anesthetic was in my system." I answered scratching my head and I looked at the wrapped cut.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that would you like an ice pack or pizza?" He asked in worry and his mustache dropped.

"Thank you but just a seat would be nice." I rejected the offer and I saw Maya and Riley sitting at a table close to the stage. They then looked at me and they smiled and Maya then motioned me over to the table. I started walking towards the two and they turned their heads to the stage and Farkle stood on the stage and he was still wearing his regular clothes except for a purple tie. There was a great amount of people there about twenty to twenty-five.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying your pizza and your friends tonight." He said straightforward and smiling. "Tonight we'll have a person who likes to sing their heart out and never show it to the world." He then stepped aside and put his hand out towards the curtain. "He has a group of friends who like to dance too and they will stay with him to the very end." He then bowed. "I'd like to introduce you to Sparks of Life performing 'Here' by Alessia Cara."

A few people walked out on the stage and then they split up into two different lines and revealed someone walking up with a microphone. "How you guys doing tonight?"

"Good!" yelled the audience.

"Alright well I'd like to say this," The voice sounded much like Alex but he was a little tall to be Alex so Lucas stared intently at the singer. Some slow music started and the people dancing started moving. _I'm sorry if I seem uninterested no I'm not listening._ Everyone then stood up and started clapping to the beat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Regular POV**_

After the performance Farkle headed backstage and saw Alex sitting patiently in a chair waiting. "Farkle, I'm nervous about leaving tomorrow."

"Don't worry Alex it'll be fine it's only until you get out of high-school so you're fine." Farkle said walking over and he hugged Alex from behind.

"But it all just happened so fast though: I almost died, Lucas saves me, cop sees us, and then bam were under witness protection." He said and he sighed and relaxed into his boyfriend's arms.

"I can go without you for four years don't worry I'll promise not to date anyone." Farkle said reassuring Alex and he let go of him and Alex sighed once more.

"I promise too, but I'm going back to Texas where everyone liked me so it won't be easy." Alex laughed and so did Farkle.

"Well, Okay but I want you to be safe, ok?"

"I will were flying by plane so Lucas won't be so happy about that." Alex laughed.

"Wow, I never knew he was afraid of heights," Farkle busted out laughing. "He always says he tough and all but looks like he isn't sometimes!" Alex then stood and wrapped his arms around Farkle's tall physique. "Alex?" Farkle looked down and saw the tear fall out of his eye. "Aw, don't cry baby its four years; it'll be over before you know it I promise."

"Alright," Alex let go as Riley and Maya bust through the door Mayas' hands on her hips. "Is something wrong out there?"

"Does Lucas walking out with an angry look count as something wrong?" Maya asked sarcastically.

"Yeah sure does." Alex said and he walked over to a pair of neon green high-tops which were beside a pair of boots he had just worn recently. "I'm going after him wish me luck." He slipped his feet into the high-tops but turned around and looked at Maya and Riley who looked worried about him going alone. "Riley, Maya you're coming too incase of a screaming rage breaking out."

"Alright!" Maya and Riley said in unison, and they high-fived while smiling gleefully.

The three walked out as Pete Ziti walked in a stain of red tomatoes covering his apron. "What is happening?" Pete said and his big belly moved around slightly as he turned around and saw the three jumping off the stage. "Oh Oh I get it."

"Yup they're not gonna have a fun time dealing with that beast of boy." Farkle said and he pulled out his phone seeing that his mother called him probably to come home it was about to be dark in just an hour. "Hey Mr. Ziti thanks for letting us do the performance here Alex and the Sparks are so grateful for serving the people today."

"No problem." The jolly Italian said smiling.

"You need the money, right?" Farkle asked.

"Yes but it is on the house, you see the Sparks and Alex performed so great the people threw money up on the stage like they were strippers or something." Pete explained.

"Are you sure Mr. Ziti? I don't want to leave you empty handed." Farkle asked pressing the matter.

"Yes, Yes, Mr. Farkle I collected some of the money of the stage you see the rest is the Sparks, Alex's, and yours."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ziti you are very kind." Farkle shook the jolly man's hand and he walked out of the door to collect the money for the performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas!" Alex yelled across the street to Lucas who was walking towards the same alley hours ago. 'Not a member you die!' the words of the gang member were in Alex's head and he ran towards Lucas who was obviously depressed and he started to turn to the footsteps which were Alex's.

"Lex what are-?" Alex then tackled Lucas to the ground and a gunshot was heard right beside them. The two fell to the ground then Maya and Riley stood at their side to help them up.

"Very interesting princess," a dark voice said from in the alley. "You learned to play football." A click heard and Riley and Maya scattered behind a car with Lucas and Alex behind them. "Now let's see if you can play Dodge the Bullet and not Die!"

"Everyone, we're heading towards the house, but run when I say run." Riley explained and they then heard glass shatter and the passenger door window was broken they were luckily on the driver side. "Run! Let's Go!" The four then ran towards a corner which involved a few houses and people which means they were safe for the moment. As long as the person didn't make the crowd disperse they can get to the Matthews Household. Within just 30 minutes and 5 blocks the group sprinted to the front of the apartment building Riley and her family resided in.

Maya had then pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed it to Alex who hesitated and looked at her like she was crazy. "Take it we'll be down in Texas before you know Alex."

"Wait we're going now?" Lucas questioned. "We don't have passports."

"Take the special cab which is coming up right now." Maya said then Maya and Riley rushed inside to Riley's apartment.

A cab then drove up to the remaining duo seeing the man running at the two at full speed. "Texas?"

"Yes sir." Lucas said in a southern accent and laughed but then opened the door to the cab and the two hopped in and the driver started to have the cab speed off into the evening. "Home here we come."


End file.
